The History of Wolves
by NikHighlander
Summary: First, this story is a project. Secondly this story is focused on the Stark house because I sincerely love them. Third, this story begins with a different decision from Robb marching against the Lannisters. Fourth, this story was based on a few others, but it did not follow the same pattern. Fifth, I love you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, look at me here again. I know you're wondering why you did not update your other story. Answers will be given at the end of this chapter.**

 **Guys, this story of mine is a pretty old idea, but I was inspired by a few other stories.**

 **If you do not like to let me know, but please, no swearing.**

 **Leave a constructive criticism. Or just an evaluation.**

 **I love to see your comments.**

 **Then that's it. Let's go for one more of my mental delusions.**

* * *

 **Robb**

 **The Wrath of the Wolf**

The horses beat their hooves anxiously on the ground. The wind was coming in a faint whisper. Beams of sunlight streamed through the forest making the gloomy scenery look a little happier. The men settled in their saddles and wandered anxiously and afraid of the battle they were within minutes of participating.

Many talked quietly talking to their friends and relatives, so some of them might be the last time they would see their friends and relatives. In the distance could be heard the sound of shocking swords and cries of the dying. It was a sad symphony and foreshadowed the deaths of hundreds, if not thousands of men who were fighting.

Robb Stark settled in his cell for the hundredth time he appeared to be and was tense, he knew that this battle would represent everything in this war his success or failure would change the course of things drastically. By the age of fourteen Robb Stark had brought eighteen thousand northwinds to the south when his father Eddard Stark the King's Hand was arrested accused of treason by King Joffrey Baratheon.

Robb knew from the beginning that fighting this war would not be easy enough or that it would be like the stories. The lords still doubted him, and Robb knew that he had only gained the respect of some of them after Grey Wind plucked two fingers from the hand of Great-Jon Umber. Now was the time when he would have the real proof of his life, his first battle, and she was against the most feared man of the Seven Kingdoms.

When I arrived at Moat Cailin, I knew I would have to choose to fight Jaime Lannister the Regicide or Tywin Lannister the Lord of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock. Neither of them would be easy to face, I was sure of my intention to send a part of my army to hold Tywin for some time in the Green Fork, while I and most of my cavalry would cross the Twins and from there we would walk to and we would free the siege that Jaime Lannister had placed on the castle of Robb's grandfather. This was my plan until my mother Catelyn Stark and my great-uncle Brynden Tully the Blackfish had arrived at Moat Cailin.

Mother had found me unable to take the men and seemed not to believe me much and was afraid that I would be killed. I understood her fear, but Mother needed to have a little confidence in me. My great-uncle Brynden had given me a nod of approval for the plan, but he pointed out that I did not know my enemies.

He argued that while taking out Lannister's army from Riverrun would be a heavy blow to Tywin and would cut him off from access to the West, the man would fight even if his son was a prisoner. Brynden further said that Tywin could garrison himself at Harrenhall and continue to send Gregor Clegane to plunder the Riverlands.

And finally he said that Tywin Lannister was an unscrupulous man who would do whatever was necessary to defeat his enemies and make his legacy prevail even to have children killed. My body shuddered as I remembered this and the stories of what happened to Princess Rhaenys Targaryen who had her body stabbed half a hundred times by Amory Lorch and Prince Aegon Targaryen who had his skull crushed on a wall by Gregor Clegane the Mountain .

Blackfish had told me that who I needed to defeat was Tywin Lannister because he was the brain behind the power of the Lannister house. Brynden further emphasized that defeating Tywin would make my army reinforced by the vassals of the house Tully.

And that if Jaime came to battle my army at Harrenhall the other vassals of the house Tully would raise the siege of Riverrun and begin to reform the army. Jaime's army would be trapped without a chance to flee, unless it was for the Golden Tooth, which did not do anything like Jaime Lannister who was known for not having patience and attack until the enemy broke.

I had asked how we would do to defeat the Old Lion and not lose half of the army. Blackfish had given me a condescending and a little arrogant smile and said _"Robb I've been walking and exploring the Riverlands since I was a boy, you think Tywin knows the lands where I was born better than me."_

With that I had turned red like a tomato and asked what Brynden's plan was. The plan consisted of an army of five to six thousand soldiers that would catch the attention of Tywin Lannister while Blackfish would guide the rest of my army around Tywin and in the Green Fork we would attack them from behind.

I spread my plan to my lords like and I was supported by most like Roose Bolton, Wylis Manderly, Rickard Karstark, but Great-Jon and Maege Mormont did not seem to like the idea, but they agreed.

Then our march followed Brynden had made us march for two straight days without pause. The march lasted for about eight days and a few hours ago my army had split into three to attack Tywin Lannister and we had taken positions around the Green Fork. Lord Roose Bolton and Ser Donnel Locke carried a mixture of troops composed of longbowmen, pikemen, spearmen, and about a thousand knights to secure Tywin Lannister.

I had seen part of the battle looked like Lord Tywin had weakened his right flank purposely to lure Lord Bolton. He looked like the Lord of Dreadfort had not fallen into the trap and had managed to score a hard blow to Lannister's left flank.

This had caused Lord Tywin to send half of his reserve to reinforce his left flank, and now the two flanks were pinching toward three small hills where Roose Bolton had retreated. Lord Tywin on the other hand can do nothing but advance all his wings to encircle and crush the northerners.

Lord Tywin would lose many soldiers, but he would eventually defeat and crush the northern troops. A growl from Grey Wind made me look right and from there came a messenger galloping on his steed, he seemed panting, and his hair was drenched with sweat.

 _"My Lord. Lord Karstark and Lady Mormont say they are already in their positions and awaiting your orders." -_ I nodded to the messenger as I saw another messenger riding. He gave a slight bow before opening his mouth.

 _"My Lord, Lord Manderly, Cerwyn and Lord Glover are prepared in their positions awaiting the signal."_ \- I nodded to him as I thought quickly, a movement in the army Lannister caught my eye, it seemed Lord Tywin was advancing and taking control of the center and leading the attack on Bolton's troops. It was almost time.

 _"Ride quickly. Tell the lords to wait for the third horn of the war horn before moving on."_ \- the two messengers waved and bowed quickly before leaving. I waited while I was rethinking the plan.

While Bolton and Locke would hold Lannister we would surround them, so Karstark and Mormont would attack the right wing Lannister, which seemed to be a somewhat confused mix. Manderly, Glover and Cerwyn would attack the left wing led by Kevan Lannister. And I would take the Stark troops near Umber and attack the center of the Lannister forces and we would reach Tywin Lannister. When the Lannister forces turned to the troops led by Roose would attack the Lannister troops by the backs.

Fifteen minutes passed and then I gave a signal to my friend Theon Greyjoy and all the archers of the North walked forward. A few minutes passed and then the arrows whistled and rose the hail fell into the center Lannister and I saw many men falling.

Then another hail that struck the already weakened right flank became disconnected. It was time to look at my personal bodyguard composed of young nobles from the North. They were Small-Jon Umber, Dacey Mormont, Harrion, Eddard and Torrhen Karstark, Daryn Hornwood, Wendel Manderly, Owen Norrey, Rodrik Forrester, Robin Flint all of them good warriors and faithful that I took seconds to recognize. I gave the signal and Small-Jon Umber sounded the war horn three times and then I urged my stallion forward.

"FOR NORTH, FOR WINTERFELL, AND FOR EDDARD," - I screamed as my horse reared, then lunged forward on an unbridled ride.

I heard the men behind me shout the same and follow me, from the right I saw the Karstark and Mormont flags as they screamed and advanced.

From the left Cerwyn, Glover and Manderly were charging rapidly so I looked ahead and saw the Lannister troops trying to rearrange themselves.

Luckily they seemed in difficulty to form even a decent shield wall. I saw Great-Jon overtake me followed by many Umber and my guard began to surround me. We were fast approaching, I could already see the face of the men a mixture of Brax, Lefford and Crakehall.

I set my shield and prepared my sword, the enemy soldiers still tried to organize themselves commanded by a man of middle age until a throwing ax came from my back and struck the man in the middle of the face. The men despaired to see their commander fall and then we came upon them like a storm.

My horse collided with a man-at-arms and threw him back, my sword descended on the neck of a young spearman who seemed stunned by the death of his countrymen. A confusion took over the battlefield, I cut an ax man's arm off and he screamed before being silenced by Dacey's mace, then struck my sword into an old man's unprotected skull, blood and brain fluids exhaled. Grey Wind next to me was ripping limbs off or opening throats with their fangs and claws

I was scared in the heart at first, but then it got easier to endure this, killing was easy and I remembered the words of father saying that killing a man should not be easy. The chaos reigned amidst the West's troops I saw the right flank had been wiped out and now Lord Rickard was leading a powerful attack on the back of Lannister's back and Lady Maege was taking his infantry to help Bolton.

Roose Bolton himself had ordered his cavalry to attack the left flank, and the knights were doing a good job as the very leader of the infantry began to push the Lannister troops more and more toward mine.

A knight wearing the colors of the Lydden house came toward me, he struck down and I appeared with my sword. I urged my horse to turn, but then a sword crossed the knight's chest and I saw Rodrik Forrester there smiling before advancing on another enemy.

I advanced my horse and fought against another knight this time of the house Brax our fight was short, I lowered my shield giving a vision of my throat and the man attacked me. I took my shield towards the blow quickly the sword buried deep in my shield in the sequence I turned the shield in his hand and he released the sword, then I incited my horse near him striking our shields the knight got unbalanced and at last I directed my sword in his throat he spat blood before he fell dead.

About two or three hours passed and the rhythm followed I killed many men their faces before dying stayed in my mind, but I pushed them away now was not the time to worry about it. I saw from above my horse that the battle was in our favor the Lannister were being defeated wherever I looked my eyes were pointing we were winning.

Then as I turned my gaze to the right side my heart stopped for a moment. I saw the greatest man who had ever set eyes on my life I knew at the time who he was. Gregor Clegane. He was fighting four Manderly spearmen and winning. He broke his shield on the face of the spearman closest to him and then beheaded the second with pure contempt. The other two spearmen barely held against the Mountain.

I saw a spear buried in the ground sheathed with my sword, and I urged my horse to it, and I pulled it from the ground.

I urged my horse to line the spear, a well-struck strike in the center of his spine, and it would all be over. Gregor was very focused on killing the two spearmen he never saw me. My spear went up, but in the last second he took a step to the right and my hand came down. The spear buried itself deep in his hip and broke, and Clegane dropped to one knee.

My horse went through it and as I pulled my sword then I made my horse spin. The two spearmen advanced one of them managed to pluck Gregor's shield, but the man struck wide with his huge sword killing both. But he fell down by lowering his guard. Now. My horse went forward I raised my sword screaming in fury. A blow to his neck was all he needed and then the world disappeared beneath me and I saw myself flying.

I fell on my back giving a cry of pain. My helmet was gone. My sword was close to me, but Clegane was on her feet in an instant and came forward much faster than I thought a wounded man could. I tried to get up, but it was hurting a lot. Gregor's sword rose and I saw the eagerness to kill in his eyes and joy, I closed my eyes apologizing mentally to father and mother for failing and waited for the pain.

Pain that never came, because I heard a roar from Clegane looked up and I saw that Grey Wind had buried his teeth in the heel of the Mountain. Grey Wind Then jumped toward Gregor's face, but was thrown away by a punch followed by a whine from my giant wolf.

Gregor Clegane then looked at me and I gasped, but then he was attacked by Small-Jon Umber, Rodrik Forrester, and Owen Norrey now dismantled. Robin Flint helped me up and Dacey handed me my sword and Harrion came up with a smile. We advance to Clegane.

It was seven against one, but Clegane was strong and a beast in the man's body. He managed to hold onto us, but not without paying dearly. When Gregor punched Robin in the face, he took a Ownen's ax-strike on thigh and a Dacey's mace at elbow.

When Gregor took Harrion's right hand and buried my sword in his shoulder, Dacey hit him in the face and Robin hit him on the heel. After Clegane turned into a beast he struck Dacey hard on the faint nose, Robin and Rodrik fought him as I dragged Dacey out of the fight. When looking back to the match Rodrik Forrester was taken with a heavy blow to the leg.

Robin took another strong punch in his mouth and fell before Clegane kicked him in the ribs in anger and threw him away. Small-Jon and Owen fought bravely I joined them and held Clegane before he kicked me in the chest as he broke Owen's ax in the middle and knocked him away. Gregor then struck Small-Jon brutally on the face and lifted him off the floor.

My sword was far away and I took a fallen spear near me and advanced. The adrenaline took over my body, as Clegane's sword descended towards me I shot rolling past his guard, got up on one knee buried the spear with all my fury on his thigh. Blood sneezed and Gregor roared as he tossed Small-Jon away.

I caught a sword buried in the body of a northerner so we looked at each other with the same thought "die". Clegane took a step and I decided to make a move that Jon has always used against me several times. I let Gregor's blade slide down mine and then with a wrist twist I buried my sword in his wrist. The Mountain roared, dropping the sword then I dodged a punch from Gregor and pulled my dagger from the scabbard, when I prepared to attack Clegane took me by the neck and lifted me.

 _"Die little man"_ \- Clegane said with hatred stamped in her eyes. I for a moment thought I would die, but it was as if suddenly all of my family and my ancestors roared in my ears, saying "live and fight." I clenched my teeth and fighting against the black spots that appeared in my vision I kicked him with all my remaining strength between his legs I felt as if something broke, so I buried my dagger twice in the elbow of Clegane. He dropped me and fell to his knees grabbing her genitals and something that seemed to be crying in pain.

 _"Die you"_ \- I said furiously and buried my sword in the middle of Gregor Clegane's skull. He tried to reach for the hand, but my sword crossed his hand and entered the middle of his eyes and then he fell forward. I fell on one knee trembling with pain and adrenaline.

 _"Winter is Coming."_ \- I roared up to the heavens as Grey Wind came to me and licked my cheeks. I smiled, stroking it a little before I saw Torrhen, Eddard, Daryn, and Wendel coming in my direction, accompanied by Rickard Karstark, Great-Jon Umber, Maege Mormont, Hállis Hornwood, Wylis Manderly, Galbatt Glover, Robett Glover, Medger Cerwyn and Gregor Forrester. They looked worried, but in a quick glance they looked good physically.

 _"Robb what in the seven hells was that. By the ancient gods I was afraid."_ \- Eddard Karstark smiled and he and Torrhen helped me up. Great-Jon looked at me with a smile.

 _"You killed the Mountain. Gods boy the bards will sing about the wolf that has conquered the Mountain for years. But what happened here. "_ \- Great-Jon asked with a worried note. As Rickard Karstark looked around.

So I told them what had happened and we went in search of my companions. We found Small-Jon first who was still stunned from the punches taken, his father helped him up and Small-Jon wanted to follow us.

Dacey was where I had left her and she was awake and with a headache and a bleeding in the forehead her mother gave a nod and a proud smile. Rodrik Forrester was leaning on a dead horse and looked as if he had managed to stop the severe bleeding on his leg his father Lord Forrester had left him under the care of three horsemen.

Robin Flint came with two men at arms wearing the colors of Stark's house they were all stained with blood saying that he had been occupied by three men-at-arms and the two men had helped him.

Owen was down with an ugly smack on the shoulder, but thankfully not fatal we left him under the care of the two men-at-arms Stark. Harrion was lying on a pile of bodies and pale as he dripped from his lost hand. Lord Rickard ordered some men to take their son out of combat as quickly as possible.

 _"We won. The flanks are totally destroyed. There is only a small resistance from the Lannister center "_ \- Lord Umber spoke with a smile followed by some. Dacey winced, but smiled slightly. We had not won yet it was time to take the lion's head off.

 _"We do not win, we need to capture Tywin Lannister. You come with me."_ \- I asked smiling and catching a fallen sword on the ground, it was not mine, but it did not matter, she could kill with the same ease.

The lords and my friends nodded or made jokes about cutting the Old Lion's balls. I waved the sword and we quickly moved on to the ultimate focus of resistance. Along the field I saw that most of the dead were from the West. I saw Tywin Lannister from afar surrounded by five men in Lannister colors who cut everything in their path.

Roose Bolton was on the right surrounded by men of his house waiting for a breach to attack the Lord of the Westerlands. I covered followed by those who accompanied me the men of the West died without a chance to think. Lord Tywin found himself alone with five of his guards and surrounded by furious Northerners just waiting for an order.

 _"Surrender now Lord Tywin. You're surrounded and no chance."_ \- I called out loudly for everyone to hear. The guards of the West stood threateningly ready to fight to the death.

 _"Never kid. I'm not surrendering to a Stark, much less to a brat three times younger than me. Today it just started boy."_ \- the man spoke with an imposing and authoritative gesticulating to death around me that I found it difficult for someone other than my father to match. I sighed and lined my sword.

 _"No. Today this ends."_ \- I said, advancing all the Northerners advanced, I went straight to Lord Tywin.

Our swords clashed with fury and he looked at me with pure rage in his eyes. It must have been hard for him to lose all his powerful army in a single battle against a boy three times younger and inexperienced. I concentrated on the fight and soon my anger, strength and youth began to overcome Tywin. He gave a wild blow in my direction as I jumped forward shocking our bodies. Tywin wobbled and I ripped out his right hand with a mighty blow, at the same blow I spun and buried my sword with fury at the back of his knee I drew the sword. Tywin Lannister fell to his knees holding the wound to keep the blood from leaking.

 _"Come on, boy, do it. Kill the great Tywin Lannister and make a great name."_ \- Lord of the Rock Casterly spoke looking into my eyes and in fury.

Many of the Northerners agreed to Umber and Mormont the most vocal among them. I knew what Tywin wanted, but I would not give it to him.

 _"Enough"_ \- I said raising my fist. Grey Wind touched my hip as if urging me to continue - _"You will not die today, Lord Tywin. You will live to pay for all your crimes. And an example will be made of what happens when a man is carried away by arrogance. Your death would only bring the death of my father and sisters you will be spared today. "_ \- I spoke louder for all to hear the northerners fell in shouts entranced by my words.

I threw the sword away while Tywin was taken by four of my soldiers and a maester came just behind to heal him partially. The Northerners embraced and I was received with many compliments and hugs. Great-Jon lifted my arm and pointed at me.

 _"When I got to Winterfell with my troops I never thought Robb would get us to victory. I did not respect him and I lost two fingers for it, and yet I was afraid when we came to find the Lannisters in battles, but we won. All Hail Robb Stark. The Young Wolf. The wolf that conquered the Mountain. The Wolf that castrated the lion. ROBB STARK. ROBB STARK. "_ \- bright red core as the screams of my name went up, but I knew the credit was from my great-uncle Brynden Tully for the plan.

I hoped he had fulfilled his part in the plan and cut off any fugitives from getting to Riverrun or to King's Landing. But I calmed down knowing that it was easier for Jaime Lannister to erect the siege than Blackfish be maneuvered. I smiled before raising my hand for silence.

 _"The victory is not mine. The victory is of each of the men who died and gave their lives. The victory is of every man who bled today so that we could show that the North should not be taken lightly. The victory belongs to each one of us, because we fight with all our strength so that we eventually release my father from his prison in King's Landing. WINTER IS COMING. THE NORTH REMEMBERS. "_ \- I started speaking louder with each sentence before I finished screaming. The men rejoiced. All united on one purpose. Free Eddard Stark and his daughters from King's Landing.

 _"Lord Wylis Manderly you stay behind and organize the count of dead and wounded. Me and the others are going to go to our camp." -_ Wylis nodded calmly and began to distribute orders. A man came bringing me a black steed to ride.

An hour later I and a good part of the lords and cavalry advanced to our camp to tell the news. I smiled before urging my horse forward. Yes. Winter had come to the house Lannister.

 **Catelyn**

 **The Joy of a Mother**

Catelyn Stark rummaged in his cell again. I was worried. With Ned, Sansa and Arya imprisoned in the capital. Worried about Robb fighting the most dangerous man of Westeros Tywin Lannister. Concerned about Bran and Rickon alone in Winterfell unsupervised beyond Maester Luwin.

Catelyn would never have taken Tyrion Lannister as a prisoner if he had known that Lord Tywin Lannister would unleash his army on the Riverlands as revenge. As she headed for Moat Cailin she heard from the Siege of Riverrun, from the prison of her husband and daughters and that her eldest son Robb had joined a series of Northerners and coming to the south with intent to free their father and sisters.

When she arrived at Moat Cailin with her uncle Brynden Tully she was astonished to see something around twenty thousand Northerners, but I understood that it was all out of love for them. I was afraid to see Robb lead an army for war, I wanted to send him back to Winterfell, but I knew the Northerners would follow no one but a Stark. When he introduced his plan to me and Uncle Brynden I was shocked and proud of the well-crafted strategy.

He had been scared after hearing Brynden's plan was risky, but Robb seemed willing to risk it. And most of his lords agreed to the plan. So we ignored the Twins and headed to the Green Fork where one of the most important battles of this war would probably take place.

Catelyn had just kissed her son's forehead and stroked his now bearded face as he headed for battle. I refused to cry, I kept a strong look as my son headed east toward the Green Fork and Uncle Brynden leading a thousand men rode north expecting the fugitives.

Hours have passed and hundreds of thoughts have passed through my head. None of them were good, the guard assigned to me by Robb was a little agitated and anxious.

 _"My lady, you are well."_ \- Rodrik Cassel Winterfell's weapons master asked from above his steed. I waved at him if I said something I was afraid it would be followed by crying.

Then a war horn sounded far into the woods and then another one and another. The noises of horses increased. My guards drew their swords, while the people of the camp were scared looking at the forest. My heart was beating faster and I did not even see that my horse gave a light trot forward.

Then the horn sounded again and from the forest mounted men burst forth and they carried flags from the North. And in front of them was Robb followed by Grey Wind and many of the Northern lords. I sobbed once and the restrained tears poured from my eyes. Flags all over North were there.

The giant wolf Stark, winter sun Karstark, giant in broken belts Umber, the flayed man Bolton, battle ax Cerwyn, Manderly newt, the iron glove Glover, the moose Hornwood, the sentry trees Tallhart, the bear of the Mormont, the two crossed keys of Locke.

The main body composed of Robb and the northern lords followed me straight. I saw Robb's face stained with mud and blood, his beard dirty, but his blue eyes gleamed with relief he dismounted followed by his lords. Robb climbed up to where I was I dismounted he hugged me long, I ran my fingers through his red curls.

My son was well just missing Ned, Sansa and Arya to complete the family. I looked at his face and smiled reminded me of Robb still a baby crying loud and red and now here he was fourteen years later defeating the most feared man of Westeros.

 _"We have overcome my lords. Let's rejoice, drink and eat. The victory is ours."_ \- Robb said in a voice that reminded me a lot of Ned. Well, he was the son of his father after all. I looked at him for a moment and asked.

 _"What is the result of the battle"_ \- I asked, knowing that much had happened. He could only think of what happened to Tywin Lannister, Kevan Lannister, and Tyrion Lannister. Robb ran his fingers through his hair before walking beside me with him following.

 _"The plan took place as desired. We have taken prisoners Kevan Lannister his two youngest sons Martyn and Willem also captured Tyrion Lannister and we have the most important prisoner Lord Tywin. Almost the entire western army has been massacred, but we can not be too confident." -_ Robb spoke in a quiet voice.

I nodded yes we had four Lannisters prisoners and their destroyed army that would help us a lot. But something in Robb's tone was out he was trying to hide something from me. I was his mother I would always know when he was hiding something from me.

 _"Robb. What are you hiding from me?"_ \- I asked in a stern, maternal voice.

I could almost hear him choking, he looked at me as if he was thinking of an excuse. I put my hands on my hips.

 _"Mother..."_ \- Robb began before several laughs took over.

I turned to see Great-Jon giggling and taking his son Small-Jon who had his face all purple and bruised. Beside them was Maege Mormont and her daughter Dacey Mormont with a band around their heads.

 _"Lady Catelyn. What young Robb is hiding is that he killed Gregor Clegane the Mountain and was the only one who captured Tywin Lannister. Forgive me for the intrusion, but Robb seemed about to dig a hole in the ground and hide. If you are comforted by Lady Catelyn, all the young men are foolish in their first battles " -_ he said with a playful tone.

I watched Robb look a little paler, but then I laughed beside them. It helped to relieve the tension and sadness I was feeling. Robb sighed relieved at my side. I looked at him.

 _"It's all right Robb. You did well, the world will not be poorer without the Mountain. I say he's going to get a lot better without that beast on the man's body. "_ \- Robb nodded and then he looked away and cursed softly and they all turned.

Tywin, Kevan, Tyrion, Martyn, and Willem Lannister were all tied up in a wagon with a stallion consisting of men-at-arms Stark and Theon Greyjoy on a white steed. Great-Jon had one hand on his sword just like all the men around. The closer I got to the wagon, the more I felt my rage burn for every person in the Riverlands who were brutalized by the Lord of the West.

I saw that all the Lannisters were gagged except for the two children, very good, no one needed any of them distilling their poison among the ranks of the North. Where the cart went, the Lannisters were mocked by the Northerners, but that was all.

As the wagon passed us I saw that Tywin and Robb's gazes met, but then the wagon moved on. The mood seemed to have grown lighter after the Lannisters passed, the lords smiling and talking again.

 _"As soon as night falls, let's gather in my tent where we'll discuss our next plans. Rest and drink my masters. What we conquer today deserves a celebration."_ \- Robb said with a slight smile before walking toward his tent with Grey Wind on his side. The wolf was full of blood in his mouth and coat.

Hours passed and we were all gathered in Robb's tent with a big table in the middle with a map.

Around her sat Lord Jon Umber and his son Small-Jon, Lord Rickard Karstark, accompanied by their twin sons Torrhen and Eddard Karstark, since Harrion was still asleep after losing his hand, Lord Roose Bolton, the heir to Port White Wylis Manderly And his brother Wendel Manderly, Lord Galbatt and his brother Robett Glover, Lady Maege Mormont and their daughter Dacey Mormont both in a gray wool dress, Sor Donnel Locke, Lord Gregor Forrester, Lord Hállis Hornwood and his son Daryn Hornwood.

Each North Manor House represented, Catelyn mentally praised Robb for not forgetting any important house. Everyone had a mug of beer besides her that had a glass of water and Lord Roose Bolton who drank his hypocraz. Robb waited for everyone to be served then filled his mug with beer. He stood in his position and looked at each of the men there.

 _"I congratulate Lord Roose Bolton and Ser Donnel Locke for their excellent roles in securing the Lannister army. If it were not for you, we could never have attacked you in the back and defeated you. A toast to them. "_ \- Some of the lords seemed reluctant to toast a Bolton, but nevertheless they raised their goblets and toasted together.

Catelyn swore she saw a gleam of presumption and arrogance in Lord Bolton's eyes. As soon as the chorus ended, Robb continued.

 _"Ser Wylis. You can tell us the number of dead and prisoners on both sides. "_ \- The big man stood up before clearing his throat loudly for the attention of his fellow lords.

 _"On the Lannister side, the number of dead already exceeds eleven thousand. Already prisoners have about two thousand and many of them knights with lands or rich. The important dead are Lord Harys Swift, Ser Addam Marbrand, Amory Lorch and Ser Gregor Clegane. We have Lord Tywin his brother, son and nephews captured as dozens of noble prisoners from Western houses."_ \- Wylis said.

It was truly a great victory Lord of Casterly Rock, his son, brother and nephews, many lords, rich knights captured. Certainly a beautiful victory, but one that would not pay for all the massacre that occurred in the Riverlands. Robb remained silent while many gentlemen smiled and made jokes.

 _"On our side we have about two thousand dead, about one thousand wounded mostly minor injuries except for Owen Norrey, Harrion Karstark and some other horsemen who have some serious injuries."_ \- the sentence ended and the lords smiled and drank more.

Robb gave a serious nod before smiling a little.

 _"Very well. A toast to all who gave their lives today. "_ \- Robb said and I together the lords followed the toast looked at me and then to the map proceeding.

 _"Let's rest tonight so we'll head to Harrenhall. Lord Robett Glover can send knights along the Riverlands to join troops. Send messages to the Mallister, Piper, Vance and Frey houses if they join us we will have about an additional nine thousand soldiers. "_ \- I thought it would be difficult to persuade Walder Frey.

The man was a weasel, but with the defeat of Tywin Lannister he might rethink his inactivity. If Father were in health Frey would never have so openly challenged him or failed to do his duty.

 _"Lord Medger Cerwyn, Ser Rodrik Cassel, Ser Wendel Manderly, and Robett Glover, you took five hundred men tomorrow and headed north. Assemble all the troops that can you have the term of a month and a half the North can raise of forty to fifty thousand soldiers. I'll give you three letters. The first one should be delivered to Howland Reed, the second to Lord Wyman Manderly in White Harbour and the last to my brother Brandon in Winterfell. Bring me at least ten thousand soldiers, when you have finished joining the troops, leave a thousand men in Moat Cailin, and five hundred knights patrolling the Stoney Shore. At Winterfell there must be a garrison of five hundred men, I know that you will carry out my orders with excellence. "_ \- the lords seemed a little shocked, but for the most part they gave nods of approval.

I was somewhat intrigued by Robb's idea, it was not normal, but I did agree that I was a bit worried.

 _"We'll rest tonight. Tomorrow we will leave for Harrenhall, Lord Karstark will command the vanguard, Lord Roose Bolton will command the infantry and I will command the cavalry. "_ \- Great-Jon Umber did not seem happy with the decision, but he agreed.

The conversation followed for almost an hour between logistics, scouts, how to keep the prisoners, how to transport the wounded. After she finished the lords said goodbye and went out in pairs talking quietly, Roose Bolton was the last to leave before giving a nod cuts and withdraw. The man gave me shivers with his eyes stripped of any emotion.

 _"Mother. I need to talk to you, stay a little longer, please."_ \- Robb said softly, I nodded.

Robb sat in the chair in front of me and looked me in the eyes softly, although he took an army he was still a child and had his fears.

 _"Tell me Robb. What ails you,"_ \- I said softly.

He had a closed expression and ran his hand through his hair.

 _"Mother. I have some ideas but I honestly do not know how to proceed I need your advice."_ \- I looked at Robb and nodded for him to continue.

 _"Mother had aunt Lysa need to be convinced to help us, I need you to ride to the Valley and convince her, please, Mother. As for the other issues, I'm going to send a letter to the Martells to join us and offer them justice for the death of Elia Martell and her children, Amory Lorch and Gregor Clegane are dead, but Tywin Lannister's head must be good enough they. Then to Frey I do not know how to proceed, I will wait for us to join them. "_ \- I would protest I did not want to leave Robb's side, but his eyes were pleading.

The Martells wanted revenge for years for the attitudes of Amory Lorch and Gregor Clegane with their death and the promise of Tywin Lannister's head might be successful.

 _"I agree Robb, I'm going to ride to the Valley one more time and I'll bring the support of Lysa and her lords. The Martell may like to know of the death of the murderers of Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon, but that does not guarantee that they will join us. Walder Frey will want a Robb wedding I advise to talk to them with their masters. And because you did not say anything about Joffrey, Stannis and Renly. "_ \- Robb was silent, but just as Ned was thoughtful as if he was trying to decide the best way out. He scratched his beard and then looked at me.

 _"I have an idea to convince Frey, do not worry, Mother. As for Martell, we can only wait and see your response. And I will not let any of the three know anything of what we do. Stannis and Renly have done nothing to help Dad, and Joffrey is nothing but a madman. The Baratheons remained in the dark for the time being, and tomorrow you left with an escort of two hundred knights under Lord Gregor Forrester."_ \- I agreed with Robb and I hugged him and kissed his forehead.

 _"It's okay, my son. I'm going to leave and prepare my things to leave tomorrow. Have a good night"_ \- I said before getting up and leaving the tent.

A thousand thoughts were in my head, how could I convince Lysa to hear me. In my tent I tidied up some basic belongings in a saddlebag and lay down on the bed and slept.

My dreams were full of memories, my childhood with Lysa, Petyr, Edmure, our jokes. The day I met Brandon Stark, Petyr's fight against Brandon and me begging him to spare Petyr. The news of Brandon's death and my marriage to Ned, the birth of Robb in Riverrun in the middle of the war. The birth of each of my sons and young Jon Snow the spot of Ned that reminded me every day he betrayed me.

I woke up with something licking my face and I saw Robb standing there smiling with Grey Wind at his side.

 _"It's time, Mom. You must leave early."_ \- I agreed with him and got up quickly, arranging my things, I followed Robb out and saw Lord Gregor with two hundred horsemen. The man bowed to me before riding his horse.

 _"Bye Robb. Take care of yourself, I'll be back as soon as possible with Lysa"_ \- I said to my son before I hugged him and mounted my horse. I gave one last nod and Lord Forrester led us down the road toward the Valley.

The camp soon disappeared from our sight and we galloped swiftly toward the Valley Mountains. I hoped to fulfill my mission, for the sake of my family, and for everything to be well. It would remind Lysa that we were family and family helping each other. Yes. Family, Duty, Honor the motto of my house at Tully House. Family came first, my heart was filled with determination, by Ned, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, father, Edmure I would do that. Because the winter is coming.

* * *

 **Hi guys. I know I did not update my other story, but it is that it takes a while to research the reigns of all Targaryen kings. And besides, I have to make the changes that have occurred in the course of the story so forgive the delay. I am in the reign of King Maekar I so I will post a new chapter until Friday. I have many news I think they will like it.**

 **Only one last warning. My internet is out of circulation. Tomorrow a technician should come and fix it, but do not worry. Bye see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Chronicles of Ice and Fire, but George.R. owns and does a great job.

Hello back, I'm here again. I ask you to forgive me for my delay in updating my stories, but I am in a creative crisis and the arrival of the end of the year and the new year has disturbed me even more.

But here is the new chapter of the History of Wolves, I hope you like it.

Please, if you like, let constructive criticism, praise. If you do not like it, just go and look for something else to read.

Until next week I will update A Different Choice Changes the whole History.

All this story was inspired by some great writers, I thank them.

So let's go some more of my mental delusions.

I hope you like it.

* * *

 **Eddard Stark**

 **The Silent Wolf rises again**

Imprisoned in the dungeons of King's Landing, and my own mistakes brought me here, because of my foolishness in trusting Petyr Baelish, the damn still had to hate the House Stark, because my brother Brandon injured him in the Riverrun duel.

My leg hurt a lot, but I still felt hopeless, I knew they would come here soon to take me. I knew that my only destiny was the Wall, Cersei would not afford to lose the North in rebellion like that.

Thinking about the North, I thought of Robb at the age of fourteen and leading an army to the south, to free me, because of my own mistakes. Catelyn was supposed to be with him, maybe Blackfish was along, and the Vale lords would soon join them if, my guess was right.

I thought of Sansa so young, sweet and kind, she did not deserve to go through all this, and know that her father might die. Arya wild as Lyanna his beautiful sister, Arya should be scared of all this, but she is strong. I just hoped she was in hiding or somewhere safe if there was one in this goddamn town.

I thought of Bran, with his two legs broken, he is so smart a brave and brave boy, who has the dream of being a great warrior. Then I thought of little Rickon wild and full of energy, without his mother and father nearby he must be scared and angry.

By the gods, because I did not hear Cat and stayed in Winterfell, helping Robert proved himself a fool's task, because he did not want help. Robert had already given up living years ago when Lyanna died, it was as if Robert died together. And he gave himself drink and prostitution, a terrible fate, to a man who was the inspiration of thousands and who had the promise of being a great king.

This reminded me of Cersei Lannister the queen of Robert, the woman who betrayed him, who went to bed with his own brother and had three bastard children born of incest.

I leaned against the wall of the cell and grimaced, if I had the chance I would have done everything differently. A noise came from outside my cell and frightened me, they were like death noises, but then they ceased. Cersei would not send anyone to kill me, she would not be silly at this point, for she needed me to deny that Joffrey was a bastard who had no pretensions to the throne.

A noise came from the door, and a light hurt my vision, I put my arm over my eyes until I adjusted with the light. Then I saw inside the Varys, Ser Barristan and Syrio Forel the last two were with their swords stained with blood.

"Varys, Ser Barristan, Syrio, by the ancient gods what you do here," I asked with a grimace as a stab of pain passed my sore leg.

The eunuch smiled eerily and I looked at Ser Barristan and Syrio, they also did not seem to know anything that was happening.

"Not now Lord Stark, please follow me. I intend to free you from these dungeons, you deserve none of it. Follow me in silence. "- I saw two armed men, whom I identified as mercenaries, entering the cell and helping me to get up. I gave a moan of pain as my leg stretched.

As soon as I left the cell, I was able to identify about ten armed men, all mercenaries, a man who looked like a meistre and nortenho, and also three women dressed as dancers.

Varys guided us through innumerable passages, the men seemed to know where they were going, Ser Barristan and Syrio were a little ahead. So we stopped, Varys pulled something that seemed to be a key of his sleeve, he put it in the lock and after some noises the door opened revealing the docks.

"Lord Stark put on that cloak to cover you, and take that walking stick, I managed to smuggle you out of the black cells, but now we need to be careful to get out of town." – Varys spoke softly walking up to me and giving me a cloak and A stick, the men helped me by the robe.

One of the younger women put on a cloak and helped me.

We all left, it was not difficult for me to pretend that it was an old man with my leg so sore, the woman next to me helped me as if it were a daughter dedicated to his father. We walked about two hundred meters, before we stopped facing a large ship, there we all entered.

The small ship left fifteen minutes later, we sailed fast, we were in the sea already and heading north. I took off the robe, and with the girl's help I turned to Varys.

"Lord Varys. You can tell me what's going on here, because the Lord has set me free from my prison in the black cells." – I asked him with a cold look.

The man had done nothing to help me when I was arrested, I needed to go back to get Sansa and Arya, but it would be suicide. I had not felt so powerless since I knew that father had been burned alive by the Mad King, and Brandon died trying to free his father.

The man smiled at me mysteriously and beckoned to one of the girls and she went inside.

The cabins. I was about to get Varys by the collar of his robes when I heard noises like fights, so I looked at the door of the cabin, there were Sansa and Arya.

My beautiful daughters, my heart leaped for joy, and I felt my eyes filling with tears. I made a move to walk to where they were, but they saw me before.

"FATHER" – Sansa and Arya screamed as they ran toward me.

I held a grunt of pain when my leg jerked, I smiled and ran my hand down his back.

"It's all right now, we're all together. Nothing will separate our family but I promise. " – I say kissing her foreheads, Sansa was crying openly and Arya seemed to be holding her tears.

I smiled at them.

Gods, I lost it. I looked at Varys and gave him a look of gratitude. He looked surprised for a moment, but then he smiled gently, and approached.

"Lord Eddard, if you, your daughters, and Ser Barristan and Syrio Forel can follow me, I have some information that might be of use to you" – I nodded, as I looked at Sansa and Arya they seemed a bit afraid, but I gave them a reassuring smile.

We all followed to a room in the small boat, sat around a table while Varys handed out a few glasses of water. I smiled thankfully at him, it had been some time since I had wet my throat so dry.

I drank my cup greedily, before filling it again and drinking, the taste of the water was very good, not because of the time I spent without drinking water or because I had drunk only a water with a bad taste.

"Lord Varys. I must say I am confused and surprised, because you have freed me from the black cells, since you have done nothing to prevent me from being captured and my men slaughtered without mercy. " – I said with a somber note at the thought of my servants and Loyal soldiers who were killed by order of Joffrey and Cersei.

Gods they were innocent, could not even get their bodies back now. I clenched my fists in anger.

Sansa seemed about to burst into tears as she remembered the deaths, Arya looked as if she was frightened and angry as she blushed and clenched her fists.

Before they could manifest themselves Lord Varys said.

"I must apologize, Lord Eddard, but I did not intend to be killed, your men and servants were condemned in the hour when your plan went wrong." – Varys spoke calmly with a twist of regret in her voice, but even so Arya seemed ready to leap into him, a look of mine holding her in place.

"I think your daughters should tell you how they got here before it's not better." – he said in a calm tone, but one the glow of worry was in his eyes.

I was about to ask Arya to begin, when Sansa spoke in a determined voice even though her eyes were red with tears.

"Soon after you were arrested father, and all were killed, Queen Cersei sent me to her. I was ordered to write letters saying you were a traitor, and ask Robb to come to the capital to answer for his father crimes, I wrote the letters and they were sent. As soon as we learned that Robb marched south to free you, Joffrey was furious, saying he was going to kill my traitor and you brother. " – Sansa spoke calmly before stopping to take a breath and continue.

"I was very scared, and all They looked at me in a strange way with contempt. Until this morning, when I saw Lord Varys who told me to follow him to a place, I was afraid, but I dressed and followed. He brought me to this boat, and in it I found Jeyne and Arya, as well as Ser Barristan and Ser Syrio Forel. I missed you father. " – She ended in a small, sad voice, surprisingly Arya hugged her sister and cherished her.

After five minutes, Arya let go of Sansa and began to speak softly, but with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I was training with Syrio when Ser Meryn Trant appeared with several Lannister guards, they said they came to get me, but Syrio did not believe them and told me to flee. I ran out and saw everyone being killed, without mercy by the Lannister soldiers, a fat boy tried to stop me, but I killed him with Needle." – this began to run tears through the eyes of Arya.

Ser Barristan, Syrio, and Varys gave her pitying glances, put a hand behind her back and stroked gently.

Arya took a deep breath and spoke now a little more clearly.

"I hid in the streets, stealing food, until Syrio found me, we remained hidden, until last night Lord Varys found us and brought it to the boat, saying that Soon I would be reunited with my family." – Arya finished with a sad smile, Sansa promptly hugged her strong sister.

I took a deep breath, they did not deserve to go through all these trials. But I knew they would get over this and grow stronger.

Syrio smiled at me and spoke in his strong accent.

"It's good to see you well, Lord Stark. Well I realized there was something wrong when a Royal Guard with Lannister men came after little Arya, I knew you would never send one of them to get your daughter. So I had Arya run and flee I fought against them until I was able to take the sword from one of the guard, and knock out every one of them. Fleeing before they came, I met Arya a day later, we hid, until Lord Varys brought us here." – Said the First Sword of Braavos, the man was extremely loyal, he was happy to see him well.

He also saved my daughter, I owed the man and would pay. A small smile spread across my face, then I looked at Ser Barristan, he gave a tired smile, running his hand through his white beard talking softly.

"I'm glad to see you, Lord Eddard, I must apologize to you. Again I chose to follow a foolish king, and not do what my honor told me to do, a few days after his arrest the boy Joffrey and Queen Cersei took me from my post as Commander of the Royal Guard and said that I was very old to follow as a Royal Guard and that the death of King Robert was my fault, the Dog took my place. I was planning to leave the capital and go back to my old home, but I stayed in the capital hidden under the name of Arstan White-Beard." – The old man spoke in a voice full of anger and scorn.

I was livid, the man had an experience that almost no living man had, and even in old age was an exceptional swordsman. What Joffrey and Cersei had in their heads and thoughts to dispatch him like that.

"Three days ago, Lord Varys, he came to me and asked me to help him to free the lord from the black cells. I agreed promptly, you are a friend and honor man, Lord Eddard, I made a mistake and hoped to correct it. We were led to a secret passage, and along with the mercenaries of Varys we went to the cells, killed the twelve guards, and set the Lord free." – Ser Barristan spoke in a low tone and as if very sorry for his errors I looked at him With a grateful look.

"You were following your oath, Ser Barristan, there is no mistake in that. The only mistake I had was to trust Little White and believe that Cersei would be scared and run away from the capital. I thank you very much for helping in my release as I thank you Syrio. " – he said in a grateful and friendly tone. The two men gave small smiles and glances of gratitude.

I looked at Varys curiously, the eunuch looked at each one before taking a breath and talking.

"I must say Lord Eddard that it was not my intention the death of his servants and soldiers this was Cersei's order, I intermediated with the king beside the queen that you were allowed to assume their crimes and be sent to the Wall, we were to use the The fact that Lady Sansa was a hostage to make sure you confessed." – He said in a calm tone, as if that were nothing, I understood his point. I plead guilty and be sent to the Wall would keep the North from continuing rebellious.

All this because of my mistakes and because I trust too much and be too honest.

"And what made you change your mind Lord Varys?" – I asked in a neutral tone with a careful look on the man, he was probably more dangerous than most men and women in the kingdom.

"Well, Lord Eddard. A few days ago I received a very interesting news of my amazing birds in the Riverlands. His son Robb marched against Tywin Lannister on the Green Fork, and ambushed Lord Tywin's troops and defeated him, it seems that Lord Tywin, his brother Kevan, his son Tyrion and his two nephews Martin and Willem were captured. Gregor Clegane, Amory Lorch and Harys Swift were killed, the Mountain looks like it was killed by his son, according to rumors point. I must say that he did very well, his son has garbed himself at Harrenhall, and I heard Riverrun march to break the siege. "- with every word said my heart was filled with shock, fear, admiration and pride, my eyes shone from proud.

I could see Sansa and Arya were shocked too, well, even Ser Barristan's mouth was slightly open in shock.

It was really shocking to see Tywin Lannister being defeated in battle, even more so by a boy like Robb, but I figured Robb probably had help from Blackfish uncle of Cat.

"How was that possible?" Ser Barristan asked after clearing his throat, and asking the question everyone wanted to ask with a curious look.

"I do not know, but it seems the Blackfish is with young Mr. Robb, which would explain a lot, about his success against Tywin." Varys said in a thoughtful tone, I nodded to him in agreement.

To think about it led me to a question, if Tywin had been defeated, Cersei and even Joffrey should have done something about my situation. Certainly the defeat of Tywin would have served, for fear in their hearts or even make them think of a peace with the North.

"Lord Varys, Queen Cersei or Joffrey know that my son Robb has defeated, Lord Tywin Lannister." – I asked, analyzing the eunuch as he thought about how many little birds he had all over Westeros.

The man was dangerous, but if you had him as an ally, many of his problems could be avoided.

The eunuch looked amused, almost as if he was remembering an evil joke, or was laughing at something very amusing that would happen. I shivered thinking what could be funny.

"I believe neither King Joffrey nor Queen Cersei know of this, Lord Stark, your son apparently did not leave any news or information out of the Riverlands, fortunately my little birds were able to inform me of this, I preferred to take him out of my lord's city. Joffrey in a few days of reign has reminded me of Aerys in his worst days." – The man was certain there was something out about the boy, but frankly he was born of incest, the Targaryen dynasty came to show that their incestuous unions spawned lousy kings .

No one wanted a new Maegor or an Aegon IV or an Aerys II.

All this talk made me think of Stannis Baratheon , Robert's legitimate heir, but was he the best choice. He certainly was fair, but he still held grudges against House Tyrell, as well as Dorne. Stannis had also left Robert alone in the capital, but I understood that for years Robert despised his brother. Family, Duty, Honor, yes certainly family comes first ever.

My foolishness in honor of all things has caused my loyal servants and men to be slain, I have learned my lesson.

Nothing would be ahead of my family and who I loved.

"What about Robert's brothers?" I asked in a low voice, wondering if I should reveal to all my discoveries that the king's sons were actually bastard sons, the fruit of the relationship of Jaime Lannister and Cersei Lannister.

Everyone paid attention to Varys, the man seemed a little uncomfortable, his expression made me shiver. If his face was any indication of the news, this war that had begun would last far longer than I expected. In fact all this war could have been avoided if Robert had not become a fool and fat. It was wrong to speak of a dead man, yet one more close friend, but my friend sought his own death.

Now a whole war was going on, Robb and Catelyn in the Riverlands with a Northern army to crush the Lannisters and set me free. Me, Sansa and Arya now on a boat heading for the River Lands, to join the family. Bran, Rickon in Winterfell, both were still children, Bran had broken both legs in the fall of the tower, and struck his head heavily, still asleep when I left for King's Landing, Rickon so savage he must have been lost and afraid of all that was happening. Jon and Benjen on the Wall, that brought me bad memories.

Promise me Ned ...

"Renly Baratheon fled toward Highgarden with his squire Ser Loras Tyrell, and as for Stannis, the latest news I have of him is that he now adores Rhollor and has a Red Priestess next to him who ordered that the Sept and the Sacred Grove of Dragonstone were burned. Along with them, hundreds of men who did not accept the Red God." – I shuddered at the thought of burned men alive, did the Targaryen blood on Stannis finally point and he went mad.

And Renly fled to Highgarden with Loras Tyrell, a thought froze my body. Renly would not support Stannis, he would proclaim himself king, and with the support of Highgarden and Reach he would have the largest army of Westeros.

Stannis burning septs, sacred groves, and men who did not accept his religion, Renly letting herself be driven by profit and fleeing to Reach. We would have a war of not only three sides, but a religious war, which would place the worshipers of the Faith of the Seven, the Old Gods, the Red God and possibly the Drowned God against each other.

Southerners would never accept the Red God, northerners would ever abandon the ancient gods, just as the iron men would not abandon their Drowned God.

And all this added to the fact that winter was coming and that the Iron Throne owed immensity to the Iron Bank.

A war much greater than anything was approaching, and only the gods would know how to get rid of it.

Every man, woman, old man and child of Westeros would suffer the consequences of madness and gain of foolish men.

Gods because I had been so foolish to go to King's Landing, I should have heard Catelyn, my family would still be whole, but the wolves would come another turn. Yes. Winterfell's wolves would howl again, the winter was hard, and the wolf alone would die, but the pack remained alive.

Today begins. Yes the silent wolf would rebound again, because the winter is coming.

 **Brandon Stark**

 **Wolf's Hope with Wings**

Since my towering fall things had changed a lot, Dad had gone to the South to serve as the King's Hand next to Sansa and Arya, mother had gone south after father to tell of the assassination attempt against me.

Robb had been the Lord of Winterfell who was now carrying real steel and was busy, Rickon had been increasingly wild and enraged. Then Father had been attacked at King's Landing and Robb had quietly called the vassals, when word came that Lord Tywin Lannister invaded the Riverlands the Northerners were preparing to march.

Then some time later came the news that the king had died and father had been arrested for treason. This led Robb to fury and with him the thousands of Northerners in Winterfell, that night they marched.

I wanted to go far south with Robb, but he said that I was very young and that my legs had not yet healed. Robb was also too young to march south just fourteen he had in the back of my soul I wished my family would be fine.

I prayed to the ancient gods every day to watch over Father, Mother, Robb, Sansa, Arya, for them to come back safely. The last news he had had of Robb was that he had met Mother and our great-uncle Ser Brynden Tully in Moat Cailin and they would march against the Lannisters.

I had become the Lord of Winterfell now in the absence of father and Robb, people to attend, court to hold, hundreds of things to do, and I was still a child not to mention that Rickon was becoming worse to deal with every day .

It was now in our halls, had just held the court, people who needed more wood, skins and grains for the winter. It was long and time-consuming, making me wonder how Dad had managed to do this for so many years. At the tables the guards ate and drank, but they seemed a little restless and tense. Maester Luwin had said it was because of the war.

It reminded me of my dreams, they were all a little strange. A gray wolf, which had a crown of iron and bronze swords over its head. The other dream was of a young wolf with a mouth full of blood that caused fear in many, and that was unbeatable, no one could stop him. A wolf with wings, which became very respected and feared, the wolf could both run, but he often flew.

At first it was just those dreams, but then the dreams started to get weirder.

A silver she-wolf who ventured into the mountains and was talking to the eagles. Two wolves one with red hair and the other with gray hairs and eyes growing.

The red-haired wolf was admired and revered by many, but in spite of its beauty the wolf showed having a heart, teeth and claws of steel.

The wolf with gray hairs and eyes also became beautiful, but his eyes showed a harshness and anger towards his enemies. This wolf had an indomitable heart.

A gray figure with a crown on the head that stood in front of the sea that was full of ships with gray creatures inside them.

Two stags that fought among themselves, the smallest were made of silver and bronze, and on their horns were roses and thorns, the largest was made of iron, and out of their mouth fire.

Around them several dark shadows and shapes watched them fight waiting for an opportunity.

My last dream was four golden figures that slowly melted while everything around them crumbled.

All those dreams were strange to me, I tried to understand, but I also knew that thinking about this would only make me worry. I could only hope that Robb could free his father and defeat the Lannisters.

A guard rushed through the doors of the hall with a worried look, he walked toward me and when he got closer he leaned forward.

"My Lord. A large entourage of men approaches Winterfell they carry Manderly, Cerwyn, Glover and Reed flags." – The guard said in a worried tone, I instantly turned pale, had Robb been defeated by the Lannisters. No. Do not think the worst about all this.

Maester Luwin looked worriedly at my side, leaned in my direction, but I stopped him raising one hand. I knew what I should do right now, even though the news might not be good.

"Open the gates for them. And bring them here." – I spoke in my best sir voice, trying to look like a father or Robb. Even for me, it felt like I had choked and stuttered.

Luwin looked at me and smiled gently.

"You did well Bran, Lord Eddard would be proud of you now." – old Maester said making me blush slightly.

Deep down, I wanted Dad to be here, and for our whole family to be together.

"What if Robb was defeated, and the Lannisters captured him?" – I asked worriedly about all this, I could not think that my big brother had died.

"Calm yourself, Bran. If her brother had lost, We would know. " – Maester Luwin spoke with a gentle smile, but in the depths of his eyes I could see a little concern.

All that gave me a lot of concern, but without wanting the dream of the young wolf with his mouth full of blood did not get out of my thoughts, was it a premonition, or a kind of vision that I should interpret? Was the oldest wolf with the crown my father?

By the gods it was all very confusing, it left me with innumerable thoughts, but according to the legends of Old Nan, the Starks were long wargs, and that greenseers wandered among men.

Luwin would say that they were only legends and myths, there are long dead or missing.

It also reminded me of the man whose father beheaded, talked about ice creatures, the man said they were Others. Father and Robb had refuted all this, but the man seemed very sure of what he was talking about.

My thoughts were interrupted by a retinue of many men entering the Great Hall, they walked towards me and saw Ser Rodrik there among them, When they approached the table I raised my voice.

"Welcome to Winterfell. May the gods bless you." – In a sign of mine the servants brought bread and salt, each of them ate a piece of bread with salt and this gave me time to observe them.

The first was bald, with blue eyes, a big mustache, the man was huge, he had a moon face, he looked like a brave man.

The second was Lord Cerwyn, he was big and thin, next to him was a boy about Robb, with brown hair and dark eyes. I think he is the son of Lord Medger.

Behind them was Robett Glover, I still remembered him, his gray-brown hair and proud were still there.

Sir Rodrik was apparently fine, calm and quiet, that was already a good sign, the idea of something had happened to Robb had already been ruled out.

At the end of the room were three people, a serious man, a sulky-looking teenager and a pretty girl.

The man was small and had brown hair, deep green eyes, his beard was also brown and he had some small scars on his face.

The teenager also had brown hair, with deep green eyes and his eyes were mysterious, but he had marks of dark circles He was small and skinny with a mysterious air.

The girl was beautiful, thin and small, with brown hair and green eyes, I'm sure she's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.

The immense man looked at me.

"My Lord. It is with great joy that we speak that the armies of the North led by his brother succeeded in defeating Tywin Lannister in battle on the Green Fork" – The man spoke in a cheerful voice, which gave the impression that he would be a knight.

"We caught Tywin Lannister, his brother Kevan, his son Tyrion and his nephews Martyn and Willem." – The news amazed me if Robb had managed it so Father, Sansa, Arya would soon be returned to us.

I made a silent prayer to the ancient gods for Robb's victory.

"And who are you, my lords? Forgive me, but I only recognize Lord Cerwyn and Robett Glover." – I asked with a smile on my lips, looking at each of the men there.

"I am Sir Wendel Manderly, the second son of Wyman Manderly the Lord of White Harbor. " – Said with a proud voice, I remembered that the Manderly were the only house in the North that kept the Seven.

"It is a great pleasure to meet two of Ned's sons. I am Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch, and these are my sons Meera and Jojen." – The little man spoke with a small smile on his lips and then pointing at the girl and the boy.

This made me wonder.

The man who had been with his father at the Tower of Joy, according to his father's stories, would never have been alive if it were not for Howland Reed. I gave a great nod to each one before motioning to the table.

"My Lords , Take seats here at the main table. It will be an honor to hear from your stories." – I spoke in my best lord's voice to the men they nodded and headed for the table.

"Sir Rodrik Cassel stood in front of me with a satisfied look in his eyes. Entrusted a letter to deliver to you. He recommended that the Lord read it by himself." – Winterfell's Master of Arms spoke in a brusque voice, pulling a letter from his doublet and handing it to me.

The letter had been sealed with a gray giant wolf, I made a sign for Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik followed me, placing my arms on my cane, and I walked to one of the chambers near the Great Hall.

The pains in my legs still persisted, but they had been greatly diminished since I had awakened from my fall from the tower. Robb's letter and I began to read it.

 _Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell acting as Protector of the North._

 _Bran I send this letter telling you of my success in defeating Tywin Lannister, and managed to ambush he in the Green Fork and destroy your army. We succeeded in winning, that's what really matters._

 _By the time you're reading I'll probably be in Harrenhall or I'll be marching from Harrenhall to Riverrun to break the siege of Kingslayer. I want you to know a few things, first I sent Mother to the Vale to talk to Aunt Lysa and To persuade us to support us with the Knights of the Vale._

 _Secondly, I asked Lord Howland Reed to reinforce Moat Cailin and protect him with his cranogmans, for all intents and purposes there are still only four hundred archers there, but the cranogmans soldiers must be hiding in the marshes around the moat._

 _Thirdly I had them delivered A letter to Lord Wyman Manderly, my orders in that letter are for him to commence to build a fleet of ships to help us liberate King's Landing's father if necessary._

 _Now Bran I have some orders that must be followed._

 _I sent Lord Medger Cerwyn, Robett Glover, Ser Wendel Manderly, Ser Rodrik Cassel to start building a new army in the North. I asked for them at least ten thousand men, now that their instructions come. The houses that must yield their troops are Bolton, Karstark, Dustin, Ryswell, the clans of the mountains, and the clans of Wolfswood and small houses of the North. Houses Dustin and Ryswell have to contribute at least one thousand soldiers each, both houses can call for about three thousand soldiers, and they only contributed with few tens to the North army._

 _When the new army is formed in Winterfell must remain with a five hundred horsemen must stand on Stoney Shore and patrol the west coast, a thousand archers and four hundred swordsmen must reinforce Moat Cailin and his defenses, and lastly, a thousand mounted men must stand at Castle Cerwyn._

 _You can have less than five hundred men._

 _Soon we will be able to recover father and our sisters and everything will come back to be as before, if you care Bran, you are now Stark of Winterfell._

 _Winter is Coming._

 _Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell._

Robb's letter made me have a mild headache, so much information and so many things to do, I delivered the letter to Maester Luwin who read and then handed it to Ser Rodrik that when he finished reading he looked at me, as if waiting for me to say something .

Luwin nodded at me, they wanted me to make a decision.

"We should do what Robb says, but I'm going to need their help to deal with it." – I said looking at Luwin and Rodrik, I needed the help of them to deal with all this, in the end I was just a seven-year-old.

"Robb's orders are both good sides and bad sides, but the countermeasures he spoke to help eliminate much of the negatives." – Luwin answered, running his hand over his Maester chain, giving a sharp, evaluative look.

Rodrik gave a sharp nod from where he was signaling that he agreed with all this.

"Well, we must return to the Great Hall then." – On the cane and walking out of the room toward the Great Hall.

The party that followed was normal, only of events that were told of the Battle of the Green Fork or Battle of the Bloody Fork.

Wendel Manderly drank and ate for several men, and Robett Glover was more entertained by strategy conversations with Ser Rodrik, they debated a lot about various battle tactics.

Lord Medger Cerwyn talked to Maester Luwin, they were both talking about random matters.

Lord Howland Reed was calmer, but every time he spoke from his mouth, intelligent and interesting words came out, I could see why father had made friends with Lord Reed.

The young Cley Cerwyn danced a lot with Beth Cassel, which made both Lord Medger and Sister Rodrik keep their eyes on The Reed brothers were very different, the girl Meera talked and joked, but Jojen stayed most of the time quiet, time or otherwise he would look at me, as if he knew something I did not know.

That all the guests had been given rooms, I made my way to my quarters. Summer lay beside me and snuggled in the bed and closed our eyes falling asleep. Then the dreams came...

The giant wolf with his mouth had a wild look in his eyes, as if he were hungry. Then the sight changed and I saw that the wolf had several female wolf around it. The sight changed again and this time the wolf devoured a boar carcass, but that did not make him satisfied, as he began to devour more and more like he was always hungry.

The wolves all the time were close to him as if protecting him, but also being protected.

My dreams are changed to that of a white wolf who walked alone in the middle of the ice, that wolf had raven feathers all over I body, as if he were trying to be a raven, but could not get rid of his wolf side.

My dream changed once more and I saw a flock with thousands of crows flying, so I was flying along with the crows, how much more we flew the coldest, we came to a place where there were hundreds of thousands of bodies thrown, I do not know how long I was there, but it seemed an eternity, then one of the crows flew to a carcass and pecked it on the skull.

Instantly all the dead the fear began to take hold of my body, I was totally despairing and panicking.

The dead turned their glances at me ... Then I woke up with a noise in my window ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys. I'm here to ask for a lot of help. As everyone knows I'm not so fluent in English and I have some serious problems in grammar. I want to come here to ask if any of you want to be my Beta Reader for this story A History of Wolves.**

 **If you are interested, please send me a PM, I thank you very much for that collaboration.**

 **Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

So folks, hello, NIK came back, you can call me Nico, but I'm not Di Angelo, I wanted to say that this story will be reformulated and rebuilt, I hope you stay there with me, because I determined to do something great and I hope you like it, the two chapters posted will be deleted and I will rewrite, that's it, bye, bye


End file.
